The End of the Debt
by Onige-a
Summary: After four years, Ayase has payed off his debt. Once he goes home, both he and Kanou are devastated. How can they live on without each other.   Short story, rated M for later action. Enjoy!
1. The First Day

_**I don't own Okane ga Nai! **_

So this story is about Ayase paying off his debt. What happens after and how they meet again.

Do enjoy!

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: the first day<strong>_

Ayase stared down blankly, his blonde hair hung in front of his face as he read the letters over and over again, his cerulean eyes scanning quickly. His head was starting to blur and he couldn't think clearly as he heard his own loud heartbeat in his head.

"You just have to sign it." Kanou whispered quietly. For the first time in the four years the blonde had lived there the man whispered quietly, as though he was unable to utter the words. Ayase closed his blue eyes as the man proceeded.

"You paid of every single penny, Ayase… even the toichi. If you want, I can take you home now. You're free."

The boy felled a sudden headache rise. He didn't understand… wasn't he bonded to this man for the rest of his life? And now he said he could go home? But how… it's not possible.

Kanou stared at the boy as he kept silent. He was probably thinking about how happy he would be and what he would do once he got home… at his apartment. Without the man. Kanou turned away from the blonde.

"I'll go and prepare the car. You just sign the paper…" he said. "And pack your things." he added silently. And he simply walked out the door. He had learned to accept that it was now fully over. The boy was allowed to go home, there was just no way he could hold him here. He had tried to figure out some mistake in his counting, but no matter how many times he re-did it… it always turned out right. He even let the two Kuba's check it for him, and they both agreed in their boss' conclusion.

The man sighed deeply when the lift's doors closed behind him and pressed the parking button. This was harder then he thought. This meant that in a few hours he would lose the boy forever. He stared down at his shoes, while leaning against the wall of the elevator. His eyes slowly closed, and he hoped that once he'd open them, this would all just be a dream…

Ayase's hand trembled as he held the pen tightly in between his slender fingers. The document in front of him was so formal. It spelled his entire name on top… 'Ayase Sora Yukiya' and a whole text, with the numbers Kanou himself had probably figured out. And at the bottom of the letter was Kanou's autograph, big and unreadable, just like the man himself was. Ayase smiled at that thought and read the man's full name. He had never asked what Kanou's full name was… 'Kanou Ichiro Somuku'. It sounded just like him…

He placed the pen on the paper and slowly placed his curly autograph where he was supposed to. Why did he doubt so much… this is what he had longed for the past few years, wasn't it? He sighed deeply and placed the pen down, walking himself to the bedroom. It was no use to doubt. Either way, Kanou-san didn't ask him to stay, so… maybe he didn't want him to either. The blonde blushed and sighed. That was it… maybe Kanou had forced the numbers to turn out in his advance and is that why he can go back home this early. Maybe the man was tired of him… the boy shook away that thought. That wasn't possible… was it? But, he did leave to the parking lot so fast…

He opened the bedroom door and walked himself in, looking from the bed, where he had slept in, while the man held him closely and his entire warmth surrounded him, to the closet, where all his things lay. That's right. He had to pack. Somehow, he felt like he didn't have a choice.

Half an hour later, the blonde awaited Kanou in the living room, but when a knock came on the door, he was shocked to see Homare standing in front of him. The man bowed deeply.

"Kanou-shachou has asked me to guide you downstairs and carry your bags." he said. Ayase nodded slowly.

"Thank you." he said softly. And the man looked up at the clearly pained sound of the boy's voice. Ayase smiled towards him, but there was only pain in his sapphire orbs.

"I never really replied… to your feelings." he proceeded. Now it was Kuba's turn to blush. "I'm sorry about that. But I do thank you for everything you've done for me until now. I'm sure I'll miss you." the twin brother suddenly felt a strange feeling in his chest. An empty feeling. As though the boy just made a hole in it and he now felt how tears were pinching in his eyes.

"My feelings will never change." he said. "No matter where you live." Ayase smiled at the words and threw himself in the other's arms, which made the other's tears officially escape.

"I'll never forget you." Homare said and Ayase smiled again.

"Neither will I." he replied as he released the hug and now placed a soft kiss on the man's lips. Short, and meaningless, but affective for Homare. Kuba smiled as the blonde released him fully and he carried the bags towards the elevator.

"Time to go home." Homare said and his brother now appeared out of the elevator.

"It's time." Misao said and both Ayase and Homare nodded. Yes, it was time to say goodbye.

"Thank you too, Misao-san." Ayase said. Misao merely stared at the boy and bowed.

"It was a privilege serving you, Ayase-san." he said. The blonde smiled, kissing his cheek kindly, and then avoiding his gaze quickly… he hated goodbyes.

Kanou leaned against his car, doubting whether he should light a smoke or not. But he decided not to. He didn't feel like it and it had been a long time since he denied a decent cigarette. The front door of the building opened, and the blonde came out, quickly followed by Homare carrying his bag. Kanou tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible, while Kuba placed the bag in the trunk of the car.

Ayase stared into the man's eyes, looking for any possible way of contact, which wasn't given at all. Kanou merely opened the passenger's front door of the car, waiting for the blonde to get in. Ayase gave a quick glance at Kuba who now stood back next to the front door and bowed once again. Ayase smiled, avoiding his gaze as he felt slight tears welling up and quickly got into the car.

Kanou closed the door behind his blonde and turned towards the sundown. He had never felt like this, never had he been feeling as… strange as he did now. His legs felt weak, and his heart sometimes failed to beat firmly. It was like he could fall asleep any minute. When he realised he had been staring at the sun for at least a minute he walked himself to the driver's seat and placed himself down. He started the engine and took a deep breathe, still avoiding any way of eye contact.

"Lets go." he said after a short silence and the car slowly drove away. Homare waited until the car disappeared out of eye-sight and then walked back into the building, hoping that one day he would see the angel again.

The car stopped next the Ayase's apartment block and the blonde saw miss Debayama cleaning her porch. Kanou opened his door and waited for the blonde to get out. To which Debayama looked up. She smiled at the sight of her neighbour arriving with his handsome boyfriend, and quickly ran to the other two ladies living next door. The three of them awaited the arrival of the two full of eager. It had been a long time since they had last seen the cute little Ayase. But it appeared that he still had the same handsome boyfriend… or perhaps 'manfriend' fitted better in this case.

Kanou took out the bag and was the first to walk onto the stairs, towards the blonde's apartment. Ayase silently followed. He didn't know how to feel exactly. Some part knew he should be happy, he had the chance to make his own life, without the man interfering. But the way Kanou was towards him now, made him feel unwanted and scared.

The three ladies up the stairs sensed that there was something different and sad about the two of them. Why did the man carry a bag?

"Hello Aya-chan!" Miss Debayama said as he and Kanou reached the top of the stairs. Ayase smiled kindly, pulled out of his thought violently.

"Good evening." he replied.

"Long time no see! I'm glad to see you brought that handsome young man with you again." she said and the two other ladies nodded in agreement. Ayase knew that the three ladies from next door loved the looks of Kanou.

"I won't stay long." Kanou said and he took out the keys to open the front door, not giving Ayase a single glance, not even when he looked up. Ayase followed him with his eyes as he walked into the apartment and felt another stab in his chest. Why didn't he feel happy? Why did he feel so abnormal?

"I'm sorry." Ayase said. "I just… I have to go." he smiled kindly to his three neighbours and followed Kanou into his house, before closing the door.

"What's the matter with them?" one of the ladies asked.

"Something must be wrong…" the other added. Miss Debayama gave the closed door a worried look.

"Lets just wait, ladies." she said. "Maybe they just had a fight."

Kanou placed the bag down and took a deep breath. The blonde just stood there, staring towards the floor with a strange and… misty look, as if he was completely lost in his own mind.

This was the moment he wanted to avoid most. The part where the goodbye was official. The part where he would never see the blonde again. Ayase didn't seem to make any movement towards him, and he figured that it only could mean that the blonde wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

He coughed lightly, which made the blonde look up, and now, for the first time that day, they made eye contact. Kanou smiled weakly, trying to figure out what to say. He shouldn't have looked… _he shouldn't have looked. _

He removed the key from his other ones and placed it onto the table, before remaking eye contact. The blonde now stared at the key. It was obvious to Ayase that he wanted to leave the key there and in other words leave the boy himself. Another shiver ran down his spine. This meant he wanted to leave.

"Uhm…" Kanou said and Ayase looked up. The man pointed at the bag. "It wasn't that heavy. You sure you didn't forget anything?" Kanou couldn't believe what he just asked. He sounded lame, and desperate to find a reason to let the boy return to his place.

"No… I don't think so." Ayase replied, blinking once and then turning his head to the couch. He thought of it differently. The reason why Kanou asked whether he had forgotten anything, was only because he _didn't _want him to reappear in his house. Ayase blushed slightly at the thought that the man didn't want to see him again… somehow it made him feel warm and cold at the same time.

"I…" Kanou started and the blonde re-turned his head. Kanou felt something cold clench around his heart at the look the blonde gave him. He looked… somewhat lonely, even though he still stood right in front of him.

"I know." Ayase said and he tried to smile. "You've got to go." he nodded weakly. Kanou nodded in return, swallowing the strange feeling that crawled up his throat back. The blonde actually requested him to go. Maybe this was what Ayase wanted after all. Kanou now nodded.

"Sure." he said, not sure what that actually meant. "I do."

Ayase took a step away from the door as Kanou appeared closer. The man stopped when he was right in front of the blonde and turned himself towards Ayase. The boy didn't look at him. Perhaps frightened of what he might do now… he raised his hand to softly caress the boy's cheek, opened his mouth, about to say something, but decided to close it right after and pull his hand back. He then opened the door and walked himself out.

Ayase leaned against the door now, his breathing turning out to get more difficult and he heard Kanou stepping down the metal stairs. Each stair giving a soft 'clunck' when he step on it. What did the man want to say before he left? Probably that he forbade the boy to ever reappear in his life.

His legs trembled, his hands trembled and tears started to stream down his cheeks. It felt strange… so strange. Nowhere was there a glint of happiness in his body…

The car's engine started to run. He quickly turned towards the door, opened it and ran out, only to see the BMW he had been sitting in so many times drive off, in the darkness of that night.

His legs now fully gave in and he felt how he sunk to the floor, crying fully, feeling empty, cold and lonely. Miss Debayama walked out, grabbed the boy tightly and shushed him silently. The boy's face felt hot and his cheeks showed a bright red, but he still trembled… she understood. They didn't just have a fight. They broke up.

"It'll all be fine." she said as a tear ran down her face too, not because Ayase and the man broke up and she would now never see his handsome looks again, but because of how hurt her young neighbour was because of it.

Ayase shook his head. He knew that this time it was over. No more warm touches of the man. No more gentle smiles. No more rescues when he needed it the most. No more Kanou-san…

Kanou just stared at the road, pressing his foot firmly on the accelerator. He knew that he was driving way too fast and that hitting anything now could be nothing but fatal. But he didn't care. If he died now, it would all be over. This pain, this feeling… this wasn't like him, and the last thing he needed now was to lose himself. He had never felt like this before. The one thing he had wanted the most was now out of his reach once again. There was nothing he could do now. The boy was free and clearly only wanted to be free.

Kanou parked his car at the side of the road, looking silently at the floor. When he looked at up at himself in the rear-view mirror he noticed his pale face and depressed look. He was sure that if anyone would see him like this, they would think he was suicidal. He had never looked worse then the face he was showing at that moment, and there wasn't a glance of angriness in it…

He walked himself towards the front door as it started to rain. He stopped in the middle of the street, rain pouring down on his face and clothes. He put his hands in his pockets and stared up to the dark sky, closing his eyes… this was officially the worst time of his life…

Cars stopped beside him and honked their horns as the man didn't move. He reopened his eyes and started to the bright lights next to him.

"Move it asshole!" the driver yelled towards Kanou but the man merely stood there, staring towards the lights that blinded him. He didn't feel angry, even though the man just scolded him. It was like he never heard him. Like he only heard a distant whisper. Again the man honked and now Kanou decided to move further, for the honk was the only thing clearly audible in his head. He felt how his clothes were already soaked.

The porter opened the door for Kanou and bowed deeply.

"Mister Somuku." he said, but Kanou didn't reply. "Can I bring you a towel?" the man asked, but again Kanou didn't reply and he merely walked to the elevator, followed by the worried look of the porter. Every word sounded only like a whisper.

With a soft sound the doors of the elevator opened. Kanou moved out of himself, dripping onto the floor. The floor felt slippery, but again he didn't care. He pressed the penthouse button and waited as the lift went up. A soft music was playing and not a second later the door opened again.

Once he was back inside his house he started to feel emptiness again. He started to feel lonely for the first time in his life. His heart ached, his head ached, his entire body ached. He leaned his head against the wall in front of him and felt how the rainwater ran down his face. And as he slid down to the ground, he realised that it wasn't rainwater… it were his tears.

Debayama brought the boy to his bed, placing a cup of hot coco on his nightstand. Ayase merely stared toward the cup, realising that it was the one Kanou always used to drink his coffee out an he turned himself the other way.

"Do you want me to stay?" the lady kindly asked, but Ayase ignored her as another tear slid down his face and he sobbed loudly. The lady sighed deeply.

"I'll be next door if you need me." she whispered and she left the house silently. Ayase didn't want any help. He just wanted to be left alone. It was either Kanou-san or nothing and in this case; nothing was the answer.

And thus, he dose off to sleep silently, resting in his own tears.

* * *

><p>This was chapter one, ! Let me know what you think! :D<p> 


	2. A Few Days Later

_**I don't own Okane ga Nai!**_

Here's chapter two, Three other chapters will follow!

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: a few days later<strong>_

_**~ A few days later ~**_

Kanou-san stared out his window at his office. For the past few days he had tried to only concentrate at work, which of course mostly failed now almost no client seemed to be interested in his loans. He couldn't stay at home, because everything there reminded him of his angel…

The twins had noticed the depressed look of their boss and it also affected both them and the company. He was unable to concentrate by both his lack of sleep and food.

A knock came on the door, but Kanou, lost in thoughts, didn't seem to hear it.

"Shachou?" a voice came from the other side and both of the Kuba twins opened the door. Kanou didn't budge one bit. Ever since the blonde boy was gone, they found him in this position, staring out the window, ignoring any other sign of life.

"Someya-san's here." Misao said.

"And so is Gion-san." Homare added. Kanou looked down to his shoes at those names. It seemed like he had heard of them before, but had never met them in real life. Like they were only ghosts… people whom he had met in another lifetime.

The twins gave each other a look when their boss again didn't reply and decided that, even though Kanou denied it, his friends could help him. Someya walked into the office, silently followed by Gion. The twins stayed close to the door, just staring towards their boss.

"Danna?" Someya asked softly. Kanou moved at that name and a slight smile appeared. Somehow, it felt good to hear that nickname.

"Nii-san?" Gion added and now Kanou turned towards his two visitors. The twins were stunned. Their plan actually worked!

Someya sat down on the man's desk and Gion placed himself next to Kanou's chair. Someya placed her hand against her lips as she noticed how pale her childhood friend was. His eyes were red and he had huge bags below them. Never had she seen him in this state, and never had she expected to see him like this.

Gion placed his hand on Kanou's shoulder, figuring it should be safe and he smiled kindly as Kanou looked up at his touch.

"How are you feeling?" Someya asked. Kanou merely looked into her eyes. "You don't look too good." she said and she stroke his hair to the back.

"Why don't you rest, nii-san? Go to bed. The Kuba's can handle it here." Gion added. Kanou still didn't reply.

"Danna, you need rest." Someya said firmly. Kanou now shook his head, with a very slight grin but still didn't reply.

"Why not, nii-san? Tell us…" Gion said. Kanou opened his mouth and for the first time spoke.

"I can only think of him when I'm home." he said now and again the twins were stunned at the progress they had created. Someya smiled worriedly, and she felt a cold stab in her chest. The man was lovesick. Something he had never had before. He was always the man to leave other ladies behind after a one-night stand and in other words only leave them heartbroken. Now he could finally realise how they felt.

"Why don't you come to my place then. Take your mind of things." Gion offered, pulling both Someya and Kanou out of their thoughts. Kanou shook his head again.

"No, I want to work. To forget him." he said. Someya shook her head. He didn't get it. It wasn't as easy to solve as any loan he had created and interest he had added. This was a lot more complicated. This was love and there was no formula to help you solve this problem.

"I wish it were that simple, darling." she said as she again stroke his hair to the back. "No matter how much you work. Ayase won't leave, because he's still here." she placed her hand on his heart.

Kanou stared up in her bright blue eyes and Someya started to cry silently. Smiling still, but the tears were unstoppable.

"It hurts." he said and now Kanou cried too. Gion place his other hand on the other shoulder and nodded briefly, also looking sad. The man had never cried before for as far as he knew, and if he ever did, he was probably sure to not do it in the presence of either him, his employees or Someya-nee.

"I know." Someya said. "But that's something only you can solve." Kanou didn't reply, he merely cried and she hugged the man closely. She had never hugged him before, only when he was small, and when she was still male, but the man returned the hug immediately and for the first time in his life, sobbed in the okama's arms. Gion stroke the man's back kindly, waiting until the worst sobs were over and couldn't help but cry along with his nii-san.

This was destroying the man, both the twins , Gion and Someya decided. And someone had to do something… somehow. Someya broke the hug and patted Kanou one last time.

"Come on, let the twins take you home." she said as she wiped off his last tears. Kanou shook his head.

"I can't." he replied.

Gion wiped of his tears, standing next to Someya. Someya sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Then I'll take you with me. You _need _to rest. I'll even try to fix you something to eat." the blonde man smiled in his way and Kanou gave him a strange glare.

"Do you ever learn to smile like a normal human being?" he asked. Gion kept smiling and nodded. He figured that the strange glare the man gave was meant to be one of his usual ones, but because of his distraught feelings, he was unable to keep it up.

"I can try." he said. "If you come with me." Kanou smiled a bit.

"All right." he replied and Gion helped him up, walking him outside of his office. Someya waited until he couldn't here her anymore and walked to the twins.

"I'm going to Aya-chan. Something must be done." she said and Homare nodded, feeling his heart thump in his chest at that name.

"We'll take care of this place." he replied. Someya nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later." She said and she left that place in a hurry, hoping that Ayase would be fine…

The blonde woke up at the sound of a knocking on his door. Lately Debayama came to check on him every day, since he didn't leave his bed, only to pee.

"Ayase-kun, it's Debayama from next door." the lady said and Ayase sighed, does she ever give up? "There's a nice young lady here to see you." she continued. Ayase looked up.

"Can I let her in? She said she's named Someya." Ayase's heart stopped at the name but he didn't reply. The door opened and Someya walked in. Ayase stared towards her female figure and she turned towards the bed.

"Aya-chan…" she whispered. This was just as she feared. Ayase was in an even worse state then Kanou. She removed her shoes and walked towards the blonde quickly. He shivered heavily and his face looked even paler then normal. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever, darling." she said and she stood up. Looking around for the first aid kit, which she strangely enough found immediately. "You have to take care of yourself." she said softly as she placed a cold cloth against his forehead.

"Why are y-you here…" the blonde asked softly. Someya smiled.

"We're friends, remember?" she said. Ayase smiled at that sentence and nodded in agreement. "No matter what happens between you and Danna, I'll always be your friend." the blonde smiled a bit at her words.

"I'll make you something to eat." she said and she walked herself to the kitchen. "Then we'll talk."

She did as she told. The food she made was the best thing Ayase had tasted the past few days, but then again, he didn't eat that much lately.

"How are you feeling?" Someya asked.

"Strange." the blonde replied. "I feel sick, but it's different from the usual feeling I have when I get one of these fevers. I don't want to do anything… I just want to… sleep."

"In the hope you don't wake up?" Someya continued. Ayase stared into her eyes.

"I've been heartbroken too, Ayase." Ayase blushed at her answer. Heartbroken? But he… he wasn't in love! …was he? Then again, why else would he feel like this…? This was completely different. He felt cold all over and something was missing, though he couldn't exactly place what. Now what if that one thing was Kanou-san? But that was impossible! He didn't like men and… he always wanted to be back home.

"…He's just like you now, Ayase." Someya said. The boy stared towards her. There was a strange sad look on her face. Ayase didn't understand what she meant.

"He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. Mostly he tries to work, but he's unable to focus. I've never seen him like this, Aya-chan." Someya shook her head.

"That can't be." Ayase replied, which made the other look up in his eyes, stunned. "He wanted me to leave."

The boy actually was serious. Where did he get that from? Someya smiled towards the boy and shook her head. This was unbelievable. Kanou wanting Ayase to leave? There was just no way! He changed into an entirely different man now he had met Ayase and without the boy he was a complete wreck!

"What are you talking about?" Someya asked. Ayase stared towards her and looked utterly confused. Kanou had made sure the boy could leave so soon. He prepared the car right away, he left this apartment as soon as he could and drove of so quickly, Ayase didn't get the chance to stop him. Then there couldn't be any way that the man still wanted Ayase near, could it?

"Well… he left so quickly. He told me to pack right away and… he doesn't want me. That's it." he said, not sure what he actually tried to explain to Someya.

"Aya-chan… please think about this. He left so quickly, because he thought it was too difficult to say long goodbyes to you. Don't you feel that way too?"

Ayase thought about it. He hated it to say goodbye to people he really loved and come to think of it. He didn't say goodbye to either Someya-san or Gion-san… but still, there were so many things that Kanou did that proved to him that he wanted Ayase to stay here, but he couldn't remember right now. Ayase looked around in the house and noticed the small key on his table.

"He left that key here. Right when we got here." Ayase said. "That's the key to my house. Doesn't that mean that he… never…" Ayase stopped his sentence. Someya smiled and sat down next to the boy on his bed.

"O, Aya-chan…" she whispered as she started to pet his long golden hair. "You always make everything sound so _bad_… so negative. But what makes you sure that leaving that key was something negatively meant?" Ayase looked up in his friend's bright blue eyes and again didn't understand what she meant… leaving that key couldn't be positive, now, could it? It was just to tell Ayase that Kanou didn't want any more contact.

"I know what you're thinking now." Someya said. "It does seem bad in the first place but… maybe he left the key to give you some space. Maybe he thinks that this is what you want most. A life without him." Ayase thought about it carefully. All the time he was at Kanou-san's home he wanted to leave and lead his own life again.

"Maybe I do… I don't know…" he said. Someya sighed.

"Aya-chan, please…" she said desperately.

"But you don't understand! There were so many signs he showed me that he didn't want me near him!" the blonde screamed.

"Like what?" Someya asked back, also raising her voice.

"Like… the document he made me sign! I thought I had to stay there forever but… he had it done so quickly! In four years! He could have faked it! Or… he never made eye-contact with me that day and he just… he…" the blonde started to cry in frustration. The lady shook her head and stared into the other's eyes intently.

"He just left… he didn't s-say anything!" he added.

"Then what did you want him to say?" Someya asked. The blonde stopped his crying and looked into her gorgeous eyes. She smiled and gave him a look that made Ayase tremble. As if she finally heard the right words appear out of the boy's mouth. Ayase sniffed.

"I don't know." he said. Someya smiled fully.

"Yes you do." she answered and the boy again blushed brightly, but he didn't say anything. The blonde understood what his friend meant. Something in him did know what he wanted Kanou to say that day… but he tried to hide that part far away in his insides.

"Ayase, honey." Someya started. "You don't have to be ashamed to fall in love." the blonde stared towards her now, still sobbing silently. "And I am as sure as hell that he didn't give you false papers. He looks devastated. Broken and lonely, a state I never imagined to see him in. A state I can't explain, but I do recognize. And I'm sure he didn't keep eye contact because he was frightened to start crying in front of you." Ayase's eyes now widened. He… what? Cry in front of him? Kanou-san? Cry? Ayase shook his head.

"D-did he…" he started and Someya brightly smiled.

"Yes he did, Aya-chan. And not just once…" she said. The blonde couldn't help it. Somehow the thought of Kanou-san crying made him cry again. Someya smiled as the boy fell into her arms and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" he said. "I didn't want him to… didn't mean to…" Someya shushed him and petted his golden hair again.

"I know. And so does he. And I'm sure that he didn't mean to hurt you either. He just wanted you to be happy, leading your one life. Pick up where you left off."

"I do want to…" he said. Someya stared down at the boy. "He did change my life…" Someya smiled. And the boy changed his… "But somehow I want to lead my own life…"

Someya pushed the blonde away to stare back into his eyes. What did he mean? What about the talk they just had? What about Kanou?

"And so does he, doesn't he?" he said. This was unbelievable. What just happened? Didn't she just persuaded the blonde to go back to Kanou?

"Aya-chan… w-what?" she didn't know what to say. "But you love him!" she suddenly yelled. Ayase shook his head and blushed fiercely. He didn't. He couldn't. now that Someya thought of it clearly. Never once did he actually admit that he loved Kanou during their conversation.

"I don't! I'm not gay! I can't have a relationship with a man! I can't! Nothing binds us anymore!" Someya looked away quickly. He wasn't gay, huh? Was it that bad to be gay?

"I'm sorry, Someya-san. But this is where I swore to part lives with him." The blonde wanted to be certain, and he knew that this was the only time that he could make this choice. The only time that he could decide not to be with Kanou. If he went back now, there was just no way he'd ever escape again.

"But Aya-chan, you're broken! You're just as devastated as he is. You don't eat anymore." she replied.

"I just ate your food, didn't I?" he replied. Someya stared towards the blonde, feeling a strange urge to drag him along to Kanou's side. What was wrong with him? His look was so certain. How could he be like this?

Ayase knew that Someya didn't understand his choice, and a part of him didn't understand it either… then again, that was the part that he never understood.

"I'm sure Kanou-san will be fine without me… he seemed so fine when he left." he whispered. "It's just now… just the first few days. It's hard to say goodbye."

From what Ayase had learned in his life, by losing all his loved once… was that either of them left him. His mother, father and grandmother all left him. And the first few months were painful and hard to come by. But he managed to. This time was no different from all the other times.

"You're making a mistake, Aya-chan. You don't have to say goodbye to Kanou-san." Someya said.

"Yes I do, Someya-san. I have to try and live without him and he without me…" He doubted for one second and then proceeded. "I just can't love him as he loves me."

"Aya-chan…" Someya whispered, but she was cut of by the boy.

"Please leave…" the blonde asked. Someya gave him a disappointed look. She knew that the boy felt the exact same way towards Danna as Danna did towards Aya-chan. But why did the boy try so hard to deny it? Was he frightened to get close to someone again? Afraid that if he did bind himself to someone, he would be devastated if they too left his life? That had to be it…

"All right, I'll leave…" she placed a kiss on the blonde's head and stood up. "I respect your choice, but I'll come by tomorrow." she knew that there had to be a way to persuade the boy back to her Danna's place… but the only person who could do that was Danna himself. Not her. Not Gion or the twins. But Kanou.

Ayase didn't reply, he just stared towards his own hands as Someya walked to the door. The okama looked at her friend and sighed deeply. He was making a huge mistake.

"See you tomorrow, Aya-chan." She said, but again the boy didn't reply and she left the house quietly. Ayase kept staring towards his hands, the conversation still playing over and over again in his head. Kanou-san had cried for him… he was just as sad as he was because of this goodbye, but the blonde was also certain that if Ayase stayed out of his life, the man would be happy again sooner or later. He just had to be…

A soft tick was heard in the room. Ayase turned towards the sound and noticed the clock. It ticked with every second and the sound was audible in the entire house, echoing off the walls… or was that only his imagination? He was alone again. Alone in the house where his grandmother had lived. Now the only thing he could do was try and build up his life again. Somehow, he knew he had to at least try…

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p>

Love,


	3. Two Weeks Later

_**I don't own Okane ga Nai!**_

This is chapter three, do enjoy it!

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: two weeks later<strong>_

_**~ 14 Days later ~**_

Ayase woke up in the middle of the night. A large storm was audible outside and the wind ravaged against his windows in an angry rage. The storm only became worst. Three days ago it had started to rain and not one minute had it stopped.

Ayase moved himself out of bed and walked towards the window. He removed the curtains and looked outside. In the distance he saw a bright ray of lightning crushing down from the heavens. The blonde raised his hand and counted on his fingers:

"One elephant, two elephant, three elephant four elephant, five ele…" and then a loud thunder was heard. That meant it was at almost five kilometres of distance. This was a trick he had learnt from his father when he was a kid. They also stood in front of the window, watching the storms and counting how far the storm was from their house. It wasn't that far anymore…

The blonde stared at his fingers that he had just stretched out to count. This was one of the things he had never been afraid of. Storms, thunder, lightning… in fact he enjoyed the idea of rain when he was inside the house or under an umbrella. He smiled at that. It had been a long time since he went out in the rain…

He always went to shop by foot, since the stores were near, and once in a while it started to rain. When it did, he made his walk as long as possible, to enjoy the wonderful sight and smell the rain gave when it hit the ground. He loved it so much. He turned towards the sound of the clock. It was 2AM. It would be better if he'd just went to sleep now. Then, all of a sudden, a flash came at the same time as the loud thunder. Ayase screamed in surprise and jumped from the ground. The whole house trembled because of the thunder and this time he couldn't deny he felt scared. When another thunder came right after the first one, he placed himself in the corner of the wall and couldn't but scream for help. He screamed the first name that came in mind and hugged his own knees.

"Kanou-san!" his face blushed when he realised what he had just yelled. He looked up slowly but kept leaning his face onto his knees. He had tried not to think of Kanou-san that much anymore for the past few weeks. He hid the bag under his bed, not giving the insides one look and hid the cup Kanou always used along with it. But this time he couldn't help but think of the man.

His face turned towards the bag and he tried to hide deeper into his knees. His body moved out of itself as he crawled towards his bed and pulled out the bag. His slender fingers surrounded the zipper and opened it slowly. The first thing he pulled out was the cup. His eyes stared at it and he blinked a few times. He couldn't remember that he had put the cup into the bag. His eyes scanned it slowly. Even though he knew what it looked like exactly, he decided to turn on his light to give it a better look. The colour was blue and there stood a little drawing onto it of a small pig, smoking a cigarette. Ayase smiled a the look the pig gave him. It looked angry and vile, but at the same time it was the cutest animal Ayase had ever seen in a drawing. He placed it beside him and again searched in the bag.

Clothes. All of the clothes Mizoguchi had made for him, on Kanou's order, lay neatly folded in the bag. Ayase took them out and placed them next to the cup. Only the last T-shirt he gave a better glance. It was the white one with the blue cross on it. Ayase smiled. This was his most favourite shirt to wear… mostly because it was the most normal and decent one.

Ayase grabbed hold of it and held the shirt in front of him. When he shook it lightly, to make the folds disappear, another piece of cloth tumbled out of it. Ayase placed the shirt aside and took the other thing on the floor in front of him.

It was a tie. A red tie. One of Kanou's favourite ones, because it strangely fitted with almost every costume he wore. Ayase's face again blushed. Kanou would probably miss it. The blonde closed his eyes.

Before he knew it he pressed the tie closely to his nose and gave it a good smell. Kanou-san. He could still smell Kanou-san. The same smell that surrounded him when Kanou hugged him. The same smell that hung in the entire house where he had lived for the past four years. The same smell that he smelled like after… Ayase opened his eyes at that thought. His hair would smell exactly like Kanou-san after they had sex. The exact same smell.

Ayase's arms trembled as he recalled the way Kanou looked at him when they did it. The kind eyes, with a glance of worry. The man trying to be careful as to not hurt the boy and prepare him properly.

Ayase's heart thumped loudly and he swallowed. The man had touched him everywhere. Not a single place on his body had been left untouched once the man grabbed hold of him. Ayase caressed his own arm with his finger.

The man's hot touch… his dark brown eyes and the drop of sweat sliding down his temple as he thrust into the boy deeper and deeper.

Ayase trembled at the thought. His hands slowly moved to the buttons of his pyjama shirt and opened them one by one, placing the necktie next to him.

His strong arms would capture the boy completely, while his tongue softly caressed his neck and he would leave a kiss mark on the exact same spot later on.

The boy pulled down his pants and didn't have to look down to know that he was erect. His entire body ached, and he felt both hot and cold at the same time. His insides were burning.

The blonde bit his lower lip as he let his hand slide over his hot length, and moaned softly. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the fact that he was touching himself and imaging it was the man stroking him softly.

'_Ayase'_

The blonde could hear the voice… whispering his own name with a husky voice, hearing how the man himself felt as good as he did. The blonde felt small tears welling up in his eyes as he pushed one of his slender fingers in himself, spreading his legs as wide as possible to get a better reach.

"Unn… Kanou-san…" he said softly, moving faster, stroking himself, blushing, crying, mewling and moaning… his entire body screaming for a release.

"I-I'm… com… Uaaah!" the blonde released himself inside his hand, feeling the hot liquid streaming down over his other hand, which he pulled out slowly.

The boy breathed harshly, trembling all over. It had felt so great. He opened his eyes now, pulling himself out of his fantasy, realising that the man was nowhere around and he himself had done this, without the other's help.

Ayase's cheeks were wet from crying, his face sticky and red. He slowly sat up, staring down at his filthy hands as another loud thunder appeared. Had it been storming this entire time? He hadn't noticed it all…

The blonde stood up, and walked himself to the bathroom, not realising at all what just had happened. He felt strange and his brain was fuzzy. His legs trembled, the feeling he just had still travelling through his body. The blonde turned on the shower and got in, the ice-cold water streaming down over his body as he washed himself. The water didn't seem to wake him up or make him feel any better. He only thought of the man, even though he had just done… that.

The blonde leaned his head against the shower wall, placing his hands in front of his face. This was unbelievable. Why did that tie have to be in the bag? Or why did the blonde actually had to look? Why was he so desperate that he even did that to himself?

Before he met he man he never had touched himself, and now, after fourteen days of not seeing him, he couldn't hold back and even… he started to sob loudly in his hands. What had happened to him these four years? What exactly had the man done that he felt like this… that he missed the man that much and missed his touch. Why was everything so difficult…?

After a few minutes the blonde turned of the shower and walked back to his bed. He didn't even try putting on his pyjama's again. He stared towards the ceiling, hearing how the clock ticked beside his bed. It was not 3AM. Only one hour had passed. Ayase sighed, turning away from the ticking thing and he stared towards the wall now. He had to do something to not think of the man all the time. Maybe he should go and find a job? Now that the strict control of Kanou-san wasn't around, he could decide what to do.

He had finished his university years. No more school now, but the man never allowed him to take a job either. Since that one time at Someya-san's bar… again the blonde sighed an he turned on his other side.

It was decided. Once he woke up the next morning, raining or not, he would go and look for a job. And for the first time in those four years, he remembered what it was like to make your own life.

Kanou's alarm clock went off. Though he had been awake for the past few hours he still gave an angry growl and pressed the upper button of the small clock. It was now time to get up and go to work.

How he hated to go to work, but at the same time, at work he wasn't reminded of the angel that had left him. He sat up now, turning his legs out of bed and he stood up.

For the past few weeks he hadn't cried anymore. It had been since he was a baby and crying three days had given him the worst headache in years. Even worse then a hangover. He coughed lightly and dawdled towards the toilet.

A loud thunder was heard from outside as he yawned loudly. He flushed the toilet and walked towards the kitchen, preparing some coffee. He opened the refrigerator, only to find that there was nothing eatable anymore. The leftovers from Ayase's dinner or breakfast were all thrown away. Probably done by Gion when he fell asleep at Gion's place. He couldn't blame him. It did make him feel better… a few things less that reminded him of his blonde.

_His_ blonde. The man sighed deeply. Not anymore he wasn't. He took his coffee, took a large gulp and walked towards his bedroom. He dressed quickly, trying not to wander off with his mind.

And then he noticed… something was missing. Where in the world did he leave his tie? Didn't he put it on the chair, together with his costume? The man sighed deeply. He always used that tie. Now where did he put it? The man walked to his closet and searched among his other ties, but not one red one was found. Why did he only buy one red tie? He had the money to buy other ones… he sighed deeply, grabbed a mere grey one and put it on.

He stared in the mirror. Still confused of where he had left his tie. Not at Gion's place. He didn't do the effort of wearing a tie back then. Then where… he shook his head lightly. This wasn't the time to think about that. He could just buy a new one. But not one of them would have been touched by Ayase. He coughed loudly before his mind could fully wander off and walked towards the front door.

The weather hadn't changed. It was still dark and cloudy outside. The man closed the door behind him and walked towards his office in frustration. Once again, he couldn't put the angel out of his head.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! :D<p> 


	4. The Day of Memories

_**I don't own Okane ga Nai!**_

Do let me know what you think! I like to know that. And I'm sorry if this story dissapoints you! Ö

Love,

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: the day of memories<strong>_

A bright ray of sunlight fell on the blonde's face. He opened his eyes in a daze and stared towards the source of light. The sun had found its way through the dark clouds and since he had forgotten to close the curtains last night, the light fell straight on his face.

Ayase sat up and got out of bed. His foot placed on the red tie. In a quick move he put it back into the bag along with the cup and placed it back under his bed. He didn't want the same thing to happen again!

He sighed deeply as he got himself dressed. He didn't sleep good at all and wasn't hungry. He merely dressed up warmly, putting on his coat and shawl, grabbing an umbrella and got out of the house. The only thing he wanted to think of was finding a job.

The rain had stopped, but in the far distance a few clouds were noticeable. With a slight smile the blonde walked on. He didn't want anything more then the rain right now!

The first store he reached was a clothing store. He shyly walked in and found his way to the checkout. A lady with long brown hair looked up. Her eyes were make upped so harshly that she looked really severe and mean, but she gave a gentle smile to the boy as she looked up.

"How can I help you, miss?" she asked. Ayase felt something snap inside of him. Another one that mistook him for a girl!

"Never mind." he said. "Wrong store." and he left as quickly as he could.

That didn't go well. But that was only the first store! Up to the next one! The next store was a pet shop and there actually hung a note that they wanted help… The blonde smiled. Maybe his luck would change here! He loved pets! No matter what kind of animal it was! He didn't even kill spiders once they got into his house. He mostly just grabbed hold of it and placed it outside… even when Kanou complained and told him to simply crush it with his shoe. The blonde smiled at that, Kanou-san always gave him a strange look when he showed love to any animal. A look he never was able to place. Something in between staring and thinking.

The blonde wiped off his feet politely as he walked in and gave a quick glance around. The owner of the shop was talking to a costumer. It was a tall young man with small green eyes and dark brown hair. Ayase wondered about the young man's age… he looked even younger then Ayase himself was. But because of the green apron he was wearing that spelled the shop's name (The Little Paw) Ayase was a able to realise he was the shop's owner. A small card on his chest spelled the word 'manager'. The young man smiled at a joke the costumer made and Ayase felt a strange thump in his chest. This boy was absolutely handsome…

He coughed lightly and turned his head to the glass cage of puppies next to him. Blonde, black and brown Labradors were in it and one black pup barked to him highly, wagging his tale wildly. Ayase giggled.

"Aren't you a cutie." he said as he kneeled next to the cage. The little dog pushed his nose against the glass. Ayase smiled widely and felt all warm inside. This was the first time in a long while he felt happy. Merely happy.

"Can I help you?" the man asked. Ayase looked up. He didn't even notice the other costumer leaving. Ayase smiled.

"Yes, uhm… I'm Ayase Yukiya." the blonde held out his hand. The man raised an eyebrow, obviously confused, but shook the hand politely.

"Pleased to meet you, Yukiya-kun. I'm Kei Agatsuma. Now how can I help this beautiful young man?" the man replied. Now it was Ayase's turn to raise an eyebrow. He noticed that Ayase was a male! The blonde smiled widely.

"I'm looking for a job." he said. "And I saw your advertisement." he pointed towards the window, where the paper hung.

"Ah, yes. That's good. You can start right away." Kei replied. The blonde seemed utterly stunned. Didn't he have to tell about his life or schooling? Or maybe about his current circumstances?

"Uhm, Kei-san, I don't get it. Can I just start?" he asked. Kei showed his beautiful smile.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Yukiya-kun. This is just a try out. But, nobody has ever made that little pup shut up." he said as he pointed towards the black Labrador pup. "He's one little noise maker normally, but you just seemed to get him quiet. Something tells me you're made for this job." Kei took out another green apron and threw it towards the boy.

"What I want you to do is; first of all, put that thing on." Ayase did as he was told obediently.

"Secondly, you have to clean up the animal's cages and give them food. Also the store really needs some cleaning. I hope you're good at that." the blonde seemed happy. He loved to clean!

"Yes, of course. I don't mind." Ayase stared towards the little pup. It was still wagging its tail and something in it's dark eyes made Ayase think it was smiling.

"The store normally only opens at 9AM. But that guy was the food supplier. He brings food every Monday." again Kei smiled.

"So, we still have an hour to clean this place up, and get to know each other. How does that sound?" he asked. Ayase nodded.

"Perfect."

"Okay, Yukiya-kun, lets get started."

Ayase found out that Kei had inherited this shop from his aunt, whom had passed away recently in a car accident. Since he always had to take care of his three little sisters, he never had the chance to go and study. That's why this store was ideal. It didn't need any diploma's and in any way, this was perfect. The boy loved animals from when he was little until now. And now he was twenty-six, but looked a lot younger in Ayase's eyes. His three sisters were now fourteen, fifteen and eighteen and the eldest of three had told her brother to go and lead his own life, which he did. Since both his parents had left him when he was only a boy, and his aunt didn't feel like taking care of children, he had been bound to his sisters for his entire life.

Ayase talked about his own life. That he had studied at a University for three years and that he now was twenty-two (the boy raised his eyebrows at the boy's age, since he thought that the blonde was merely eighteen like his sister). And he had been living alone since he was twelve. Now he doubted to tell the passed four years of his live.

"What?" Kei asked as he noticed the doubting face of the blonde.

"Nothing. That's it. I've been living alone." he lied. He always had sucked at lying and even Kei noticed that the blonde didn't tell the truth.

"You don't wanna talk about it, do you?" he asked. Ayase blushed fiercely and shook his head as he was once again reminded of Kanou-san. Kei nodded in agreement. He understood completely. A silence followed.

The blonde suddenly stopped at mopping the floor and Kei looked up from his spot. The blonde stared down at the floor and a bright tear was running down his face. He suddenly pressed his hand against his face and sobbed loudly. Kei felt a lump in his throat at the sight and placed his mop aside.

"Hey, Yukiya…" he said as he softly caressed the blonde's arm.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kei-chan…" he sobbed in response. Kei smiled.

"Don't be. I should be sorry to bring up bad memories." he said. Ayase looked up in the green eyes and shook his head.

"They're not that bad… t-they're just complicated." he said in a reply and his eyes widened. They weren't that bad? Was that true? Did he really think that it wasn't that bad? He hiccupped once and wiped away his tears.

"Lets change subject." Kei said. "How about you take the little black rascal with you?" he asked. Ayase looked at Kei.

"The puppy?" he asked. Kei nodded.

"Just to ease my sense of guilt." he said. Ayase shook his head.

"I can't, I don't have money to buy it or food or a bed or… toys?" the blonde said quickly. Kei smiled.

"Nobody's ever going to buy that pup. He's really mean towards other costumers and he's not that much of a beauty, now, is he?" Kei stared towards the cage and gave the dog a weird look. It was licking the glass and pressing his head against it. And all of a sudden decided to jump into the bowl of drink-water and get all wet. Ayase giggled.

"You can have it." Kei said. "A dog always makes you feel better and I think that this little one has chosen you for a master."

"How do you see?" Ayase asked.

"I already told you. He doesn't bark towards you and wags its tail just by the look of you!" Ayase smiled at that and nodded.

"Does it have name?"

"He does." Kei said.

"Is it male?" Ayase asked.

"Yes… it's one little male, and the other pups are his sisters."

"All girls?" Ayase asked.

"Yup. Poor thing, right? Maybe that's why it's so different…" Kei said and the blonde nodded.

"So, what is it's name?" he asked.

"I've called him 'Kano'. It means Water God; since the little one loves to get into that bowl of water. When I'm cleaning the store he mostly watches the bucket of water, hoping that I'll splash him! It's some weird thing… Yukiya-kun?" the man stared towards Ayase, whom blankly stared at the little dog that now noticed the blonde looking at him and sat down decently. His dark brown eyes stared at the boy and Ayase felt a cold feeling in his chest.

"What was it's name?" he whispered.

"… Kano." Kei replied. Ayase smiled a bit and shook his head. The little dog had changed its personality only towards Ayase. It had been a good dog and tried to be better. The dark brown eyes were able to show emotion, even though the rest of it's little head didn't… everything suited his Kanou-san so much.

"Does he already listen to that name?" Ayase asked. Kei nodded his head.

"Yes he does. Why? Don't you like it?" he asked. Ayase shook his head.

"I love it." he said and he walked towards the cage, not sure he was talking about the name or the human being with the exact same name. The little dog wagged its tail while it walked towards the slender fingers Ayase had just put in the cage and it licked the tip. Ayase smiled.

"Hey, Kano-kun…" he said and the dog wagged it's tail faster at hearing the blonde's voice. The other dogs came running towards the cage too and also pressed their little heads against Ayase's hand, but only the little Kano stared towards Ayase, and he now noticed that Kano-kun was the only black puppy.

The door bell rang and Ayase looked up. An old lady walked in with a little dog. She stared towards Ayase and smiled.

"Ah! Hello, young man. Are you new here?" she asked.

"Satsuma-san!" Kei said as he appeared closer.

"Kei-kun! How good to see you again." she said.

"Great to see you too, you met my new employee, didn't you? This is Ayase." he said.

"Hello, Ayase-kun!" the old lady said. "Aren't you the neighbour of Debayama-san?" she asked. "I've heard a lot about you! And your boyfriend." she said. "A handsome young man, I heard. I never knew it was you, Kei-kun!" Ayase felt a cold stab in his chest. Not again! Kei smiled.

"I'm full of surprises, I guess." he said. Ayase looked up at him and Kei gave him a little wink. Ayase smiled back. Maybe he knew that she would ask about his real 'boyfriend' if Kei denied it was him… that's probably why he lied.

"So, how can I help?"

"The usual food for my little Chii-san!" she said and the dog barked at hearing it's name.

"Okay, follow me." he said and he turned away, followed by the old lady. Ayase sighed. Did everyone know about Kanou-san in this town? What had happened these four years?

Ayase looked back towards the black puppy, who now crawled close to one of it's blonde sisters that was asleep and fell asleep itself. How he hated to be confronted with the past the whole time. It was like the world didn't give him a chance to forget about Kanou. But maybe that was because the world didn't want him to forget about Kanou-san… like destiny or something?

That's impossible! There's no such thing as destiny…

"Thank you so much, Kei-kun! Bye, Ayase-Kun." the lady said and she walked out the store, with a bag of dog candy for the little animal. Ayase turned towards Kei.

"I'm sorry about that." he said. "I didn't want you to lie for me." Kei smiled.

"Well, I noticed that you didn't really wanna talk about you past, and I now realised that it had to do with your boyfriend. So if she started to ask questions, she probably wouldn't have stopped… I know her good enough." he said. Ayase smiled too.

"Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome." Ayase stared into his green eyes. Something told him that Kei completely understood Ayase's situation. That he already knew the boy had been selling his own body to pay back a debt. That the boy didn't mind at all what Ayase's past was.

"His name is Kanou." Ayase said. Kei looked from Ayase to the pup.

"Yes, I know. I named him that way." he said, looking a little confused. Ayase smiled.

"No, I mean my… you know." Ayase said. Kei's eyes widened.

"Kanou Somuku. That's why I was so shocked to hear that his pup was named the same way and actually loved me." the blonde said.

"Somuku?" he asked. "The owner of the financial firm? Teito? In Shinjuku?" he asked. Ayase looked up in Kei's eyes.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Of course I do! He's the Yakuza type of guy, isn't he? Never knew he was gay… never even thought you'd fall for a type like that, you seem way too innocent." Kei smiled at that.

"It's more difficult then that. We weren't in love." Ayase tried to stop himself but it felt good to bring out his story to someone. "My cousin sold me four years ago in an auction for human beings. I was drugged and couldn't do anything. Kanou-san bought me." the blonde took a deep breath. "I paid him back with my body. And he sometimes wanted to visit my apartment. That's why everyone thinks he's my boyfriend…" Kei stared into the bright blue eyes of the boy and swallowed. This boy had had a hard live… and he still seemed so innocent and sweet.

"Don't think badly of me. I just thought that… I had to tell someone. I paid him off fully and I now live by myself again. But a part of me is broken because of our separation. And a part of me misses him."

"You miss him? Even after all he's done to you?" Kei asked. He didn't sound disgusted or disapproving. He merely looked serious.

"I know… but he wasn't that bad. It sounds a lot worse then it is. He took care of me. He protected me and all I had to do was." the blonde finished his sentence with a nod, hoping Kei would understand. Kei coughed lightly and now his face did turn into a slight disgust.

"This guy's awful. How could he do that to you."

"He's not that awful…" the boy didn't know why he said that or why he protected the man by saying such things. He just wanted Kei to know the entire truth. "And I even miss it… I'm unbelievable, right?" he asked. Kei smiled kindly.

"You really protect him, don't you? Ayase, why did you leave if you miss him? I think that the reason why you miss him is merely because you love him. And it's not abnormal to fall in love with someone. Even though he merely bought you for sex…" Kei gave a strange face. "That doesn't sound right… what I mean is, you have to decide what to do. If you really miss him, like you said, you should go tell him. That means he's part of your life."

"He is. But this is my only chance to lead my own life." Ayase said. "That's why I don't go back. I want to, but on the other side I can't. He never gave me the opportunity to lead my own life."

"He let you go to university." Kei said.

"Under serious watch of his employees." Ayase finished. "What I mean to say is that he… doesn't seem to get my point of view. And that's what I want to make clear to him."

"Then do that. Tell him how you feel exactly. Go back and tell him."

"Maybe I will. Thank you, Kei-chan."

"You're welcome, Ayase-kun. And don't worry, you're story's safe with me." Kei smiled. And the blonde nodded. He felt relieved and not worried, even though he hadn't decided what to do yet. Another costumer entered the house. Ayase smiled politely. He had a whole day to figure out what to do… maybe tonight he'd finally know.

Kanou sighed deeply at the man in front of him. He kept wining about the exact same thing and Kanou had made clear a thousand times that there was nothing wrong with his amount of money.

"Sir, please listen to me. The money you receive has been added with _interest_." he said the last word slowly.

"Interest? But it's so much… I didn't ask to loan this amount, I asked to loan a lot less!" Kanou rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"God damn it." he said. "Interest is money you add to the amount that is originally loaned!"

"What? You didn't say that!"

"Every financial firm does it!"

"But certainly not that much!" Kanou removed his chair and walked towards the man in front of him.

"I'd like you to leave now, and please do so before I lose my senses." he said.

"B-but, sir, I…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Kanou yelled and the man left as quick as possible. Kanou sighed deeply. Another costumer lost because of his bad temper.

"Kuba!" he yelled and Homare walked in.

"Yes, shachou?"

"I'm going for a drive." Kanou said. "If that motherfucker comes back, send him away, _please_." Kanou almost begged that last word.

"Yes sir." Kanou stood up, took his vest and walked towards the lift.

"Shachou!" Homare yelled and Kanou turned around.

"Stay away from Ayase-san. It'll only get you more frustrated." he said kindly. Kanou nodded.

"I know. I'm not stupid." he said and he left the office.

* * *

><p>The next to last chapter! Did you enjoy?<p>

Love,


	5. The Unexpected Moment

_**I don't own Okane ga Nai!**_

Okay, there is still one more chapter to go after this, then it's done! :D

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: the unexpected moment<strong>_

The blonde boy sighed deeply as Kei closed the door. He had cleaned the entire house that day, and even though everything was shiny and freshly washed, the blonde didn't feel that happy at his job. If he didn't do good enough, he might be sent home to not come back ever again, and he really needed the money now.

"That was one busy day." Kei sighed. "You did a good job, Yukiya-kun." he said. "I knew you were meant to do this job." he smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Kei-san." the blonde replied and he returned the smile. That the shop was now closed only meant that the boy had to decide what to do next. Whether he should call Kanou-san or not.

"Now, for the little puppy… I can put him into a carrying bag, or I can let you walk him on the leash. That way he might already get used to it." Kei smiled.

"But I can't pay for any of that." Kei raised an eyebrow and walked himself to the cash desk. He counted his money and suddenly showed a sign to the blonde to come closer. Ayase obediently walked towards the man.

"This is 1300 yen. For today." Kei smiled brightly. "And a leash only costs about 100 yen. You can let him sleep on your bed or on your couch, and I'll put a little bag of food and a bowl in the bag together with your leash. If you want I can include a toy. That would make about…" he typed something into the calculator he was holding. "223.64 yen!" he smiled brightly. Ayase stared into his green eyes.

"That would make you keep 1076.36 yen, I think you _can_ afford it." Ayase smiled. "You're hired, Yukiya-kun." the blonde wrapped his arms around Kei and the other smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" the blonde said loudly.

"You're welcome." Kei replied and the blonde released him. "Now, go get Kano-kun and bring him here. We can also add a little collar, but that's free."

"I'd love that!" Ayase replied happily as he walked to the little black rascal who was now chasing after his own tail. "Come here, little rascal." he whispered and he grabbed the little pup tightly as he lifted him up. The dog snuggled closer to Ayase, his tail wagging wildly and he sniffed on the blonde's face.

"Good boy." Ayase said an he placed him down on the desk in front of Kei. Kei placed a collar of the little puppy's head, who stared at the blonde.

"There you go." Kei said. "I can place a little name board on it… but if you want your address on it too, I'd better wait until tomorrow. So I can do it all at once."

"Sure, that's great." Ayase smiled at the sight of the happy small dog and placed the leash on the little ring that hung at the back of the collar. The collar was dark brown, just like the dog's eyes.

Kei lifted the little Kano up and placed it onto the ground, handing Ayase the leash.

"Now, I think the collar's still a bit too big for Kano… but I don't think he'll be able to get out of it either." Kei smiled towards the blonde. "But do keep a close watch on the little one."

"I will, Kei-san! Thank you." Ayase replied. The little dog sniffed around the room and then walked to Ayase who started to move towards the front door.

"Come on, rascal." Kei said and the puppy looked up, before running happily to the boy. "Enjoy, Ayase. You deserve it."

The blonde turned around at those words and smiled. That was the kindest thing anyone had said to him for the past few months.

"See you tomorrow, Kei-san." he whispered; unable to find anything other to say.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." the man replied and he turned away from the blonde. Ayase stared at the man a little longer, grabbing hold of his umbrella and walked outside of the store. It wasn't raining, but the sky was very dark. So far the blonde didn't have any luck with standing in the rain. But on the other hand, having little Kanou all wet wouldn't be that good for his house… and his carpet.

The little puppy barked and pulled on the leash hardly. Ayase looked down and quickly started to walk, while staring intently at his new pet. The dog sniffed everything around him and sometimes scratched something at the side of the road.

"Don't pull to hard, Kano-kun." Ayase said, and he pulled the leash softly so Kano was pulled back. "I'll have to train you now…"

The blonde looked around, staring at the dark sky, hoping for at least one drop of rain. He sighed deeply. He actually hadn't decided what to do yet… should he talk to Kanou-san or not? It wasn't so easy to decide, but it wasn't easy to forget about the man either, so maybe a good talk would help. Or maybe it would be the opposite, and he would feel even worse… either way, he had to decide soon.

The blonde stared back at the little dog and decide to hold it closer. They were about to reach a very restless road, and he didn't want the little one to run on the road. The sidewalk wasn't that wide either, so Ayase had to change the bag with dog food to his other hand, swapping it with the leash.

Cars were passing by with high speed and Ayase held on to the leash tightly. The next day, he would definitely pick another road! The blonde stared towards the little dog, who didn't seem comfortable with the sound of the cars either and his small tail crawled in between his paws. A drop of rain fell down on the blonde's face. Ayase smiled, but because he felt worried about the little pet, he decided not to open his umbrella until there were less cars.

As the blonde used both his hands to open the umbrella, he didn't pay attention to Kano-kun, and therefore didn't notice that he found his way out of the collar. The little pup fled over the street, frightened of any other moving thing. Ayase looked up, noticing that his dog was gone and saw the pet running over the street. He reacted in a flash and merely used his instincts as he saw bright lights moving towards them in a great speed.

The blonde ran after the dog, crying out its name, which made the puppy stop in the middle of the street. Ayase grabbed it, turned around, only to hear the high sound of the car's brakes. The blonde closed his eyes, holding on to his new pet tightly and then everything went black.

Kanou had been driving in his car for the whole afternoon and didn't feel like stopping anytime at all. It made him feel good. It somehow cleared his head, but he feared that once there would be traffic jam, he would totally freak out and lose his senses. The car accelerated over 100km/h even though he was in a built-up area. The car he drove by with his high speed gave him an angry glance and sometimes honked their klaxon; but he mostly ignored it… none of them knew what he had been through.

How he missed the angel. How he missed his sapphire orbs and golden hair, his tiny frame and bright smile and even his protests when he started to harass the blonde. Kanou gave a grin at that. It had been a long time since he felt like doing it. But that was mainly because the blonde wasn't around and he had nobody else to make him feel as the boy did. Before, he had never felt that good. All those one-night stands with beautiful women were nothing compared with the adorable face the blonde made when he came. Absolutely nothing.

Kanou bit his lip as he imagined that face once again. Imagining that was one of the only things that did make him get a hard-on. He sighed deeply and shook his head lightly, as though he tried to shake the image out of his mind.

That was all in the past and wherever the blonde was now, he was happy. Kanou himself was absolutely sure of that, though he wanted his angel to stay near at any time. Why in the world was the blonde able to clear his debt this fast? He thought he had figured out the whole thing so splendid that the boy wouldn't be able to leave for the next ten years. Where did he go wrong? Since when did he even make mistakes in something as important as that? And if he didn't make a mistake… did they do it that often?

Kanou smiled again. Maybe they did. Maybe that's because the blonde left so soon. Kanou was never able to stay away from him that long. And in any way, they would at least do it once a day. If it were only Kanou who decided when to do it, it would have been at least twice a day. But he never really wanted to push the blonde that far. He only had to enjoy, but the boy had to go through great pains and that was the only thing necessary to convince Kanou not to do it that often; so maybe they skipped a day sometimes.

But that wasn't the only thing he missed. Ayase finally learned to be honest to Kanou. He had been kind and open, as though he finally accepted that Kanou didn't mean any harm. That Kanou cared about the blonde and would even give his live for him. That fact hadn't changed at all…

Kanou swallowed deeply and he noticed that the clouds had fully blocked the sun. so he decided to switch on his lights and play safe. He also lowered began to drive slower and now just drove a little above the authorized speed. The road started to get more crowded and he already gave a little curse beneath his breathe.

It would sure start to rain anytime soon. The clouds turned darker and darker and maybe it could get to storm once again, who knows… the streets were almost empty. Maybe because of the bad weather, or maybe because this street was way too busy. The cars in front of him started to slow down.

"You can't be serious." Kanou whispered with an irritated voice as he started to slow down too. The first drops of rain also fell down. Why did he have to take this road again? The car in front of him stopped. All around people got out of there cars and started to talk to the driver next to their own vehicles.

The man sighed deeply, turning of his engine and removing his girdle, when someone knocked onto his window. He turned towards the man standing next to his car and lowered the window.

"Do you know what happened?" the man asked. He looked young and had bright green eyes, but somehow his face looked handsome. Kanou raised his shoulders.

"No idea." he said and he took out a cigarette. The young man next to him looked worried and stared towards the huge crowd of people. His dark hair hung in front of his face. Kanou took the opportunity to take in the rest of the stranger.

He was wearing a green apron, spelling the name 'The Little Paw' and Kanou figured that the young man worked at a pet shop. The boy noticed that Kanou was looking at his apron and coughed lightly.

"Yes, I work at the store a bit further. When I heard a car break I came here immediately. It didn't sound good and I just allowed my new employee to go home." he said. Kanou growled shortly as a reply. What in the world made the boy think that he was interested in his story?

Kanou opened the door next to him and decided to stretch out his legs. The boy removed himself from the door and stared up to the tall man in front of him, with big eyes.

"Aren't you the man from Shinjuku's financial firm?" the boy asked, raising one eyebrow. Kanou stared back at the boy.

"Maybe I am. What's it up to you?" he said, but the boy merely smiled.

"I heard a lot about you today, Kanou Somuku." Kanou gave the boy a strange look. Why in the world would anyone know his name in this neighbourhood? He knew that Ayase lived around here but…

"I'm Kei Agatsuma. I hired Ayase Yukiya today." Kei said at the man's strange look. "And he needed someone to talk to." Kanou looked at the boy next to him. Did Ayase really talk about him? About the life they had together? And did he stay positive or did he made a monster out of the man? Kanou couldn't help but smile a little. The boy had actually found a job and decided to change his life. Decided to go on, even though the man wasn't around… so he worked close to his own house. Close to this place.

Kanou's smile faded away as he remembered what the boy in front of him had said only a minute ago. _'It didn't sound good and I just allowed my new employee to go home.'_

Kanou stared towards the crowd in the distance and reacted in a quick flash. This wasn't happening. He was just imagining. The blonde couldn't be there… he couldn't be. Kanou's heart was racing in his chest and he could feel he was about to panic. He forced his way to the front of the crowd, where he was stopped by the police.

"Sir, you can't come through." the man said. Kanou gave him an angry glare and the man backed of in a quick reflex. Kanou ran on as he saw the little stream of blood passed his feet.

A little black puppy walked his way to the now closer appearing man and it trembled heavily. It was whining softly while Kanou looked in the distance and saw the blonde hair… the golden hair.

"No…" he whispered, his whole body now trembling. "Ayase!" he ran towards the boy and knelt next to him. The blood was coming from his head and the boy was clearly unconscious. His pale face was now clearly white and his lips had lost their beautiful pink colour. Kanou removed his jacket and placed it over the blonde's already wet clothes.

This was impossible. This was merely a nightmare… he was dreaming. In a few minutes he would wake up and realise he was once again alone in his bedroom, merely realising he missed the boy so much that he dreamt about him. No matter what happened in that dream…

"Sir, please back off." another police officer said. Kanou rolled his eyes.

"I won't leave. I'm his family." he said. The lady officer looked at the man in front of her, who didn't even do the effort to look at her. She sighed deeply.

"Fine, but try not to touch him too much. Moving him might be fatal now." she said.

"What happened…" Kanou asked as he caressed the blonde's cheek. He felt so cold; so sick.

"A driver drove into him when he tried to grab hold of his dog." she said. "The ambulance will be here very soon. They're close."

"Do you know what he has?" Kanou kept asking.

"We only know about the few ribs he has broken, and the large wound at the back of his head. It's worse then it looks, sir." she said. Kanou nodded slowly. This wasn't a dream. This was reality.

Kanou looked down at the wet feeling against his hand. The little dog had pressed it's nose against it and now stared up in the man's brown eyes. The blonde had tried to save this little creature. Kanou smiled. He hadn't changed at all.

In the far distance sirens could be heard and Kanou saw flashes of bright lights against the walls. The boy would be fine now. The ambulance was about to arrive. Kanou picked up the little dog and turned his head, noticing the bright green eyes of Kei, staring at him with shock.

If the man wouldn't had left Ayase by himself, he would probably be safe now. He would probably just be cooking at his house, making another wonderful dinner.

"Hang on, Ayase… you're almost safe." Kanou whispered and he placed a soft kiss on the lips he had missed so much.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger? :)<p>

Do let me know your thoughts!


	6. The Next Day

_**I don't own Okane ga Nai!**_

Very short chapter, but I hope a decent ending!

Let me know what you think and do enjoy it, please!

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: The next day<strong>_

He heard voices in the distance. Soft voices, like whispers. The sapphire orbs were opening, but closed quickly at the harsh light falling into them. His head felt like it could burst and he was unable to move.

Where was he? What had happened? Where was the little dog? Ayase shivered at the mass of thoughts that appeared in him and felt like crying. He didn't know what had happened exactly, but he did know that the little puppy was with him and he had to help it.

"Ayase…" the voice next to him became clearer and Ayase turned his head towards it. He was breathing heavily. His eyesight was bad. He noticed dark hair next to his bed. Very dark hair.

"Kanou-san…" he said softly. Bright teeth were visible in front of the blonde and he thought the would faint any minute now.

"No, it's me, Kei…" he said. Ayase now noticed a faint green… who? Kei? He shook his head.

"Your new boss, remember? I gave you Kano-kun." the boy proceeded.

"Kei-san?" Ayase repeated. Everything slowly returned inside his mind. His first day at work, where he received the little puppy…

Ayase grabbed for the back of his head and shrieked out a small gasp. That was painful.

"You got hit by a car. While saving Kano-kun."

"Where is he?" Ayase asked.

"Safe, back at the kennel. He's fine…" Kei bit his lip before proceeding. "I shouldn't have let you walk him. I knew the collar was too big and still I…" he sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Ayase." he said. The blonde smiled at little.

"Don't worry… I'll be fine, right?" he asked and Kei merely nodded. The blonde took a deep breath and coughed lightly because of the cold air, grabbing for his chest. That hurt even more then the back of his head…

"Two of your ribs are broken and they sewed the back of your head. You had some wound. They think you fell on a piece of glass… the car hit you hard. But you'll be fine." the last sentence sounded certain and the man nodded. Ayase noticed that he was still in his working clothes and he smiled. He had been here the whole night, for Ayase.

"Go home, Kei-san. I'll be fine. I need to rest anyway." he said. Kei looked up.

"I am, Ayase-kun, but… before that; I don't want you to think that I'm the one who brought you here. At first I didn't even know it was you. Someone else helped you, and I want to make sure you're ready for this." he said. Ayase looked utterly confused. What was he talking about? Kei smiled.

"I'll stay for a little while longer. Call me if you want him to leave." he said and he stood up and left the room. Ayase stared at the empty chair next to him. What happened? Who had to leave? The man that helped him?

The blonde took hold of his chest, trying to breath calmly. Broken ribs really felt awful… the door reopened now and Ayase looked towards the door. Another dark-haired figure walked in, but he didn't look like the boy remembered him. He was wearing a wet costume, but the jacket was gone and now only his soaked see-through shirt was visible. His face looked pale and he had something depressed about him, even though he smiled towards the blonde. Ayase closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. He was dreaming… that wasn't Kanou-san. That was impossible.

"I'll leave if you want me to." the man said. And just by hearing the voice Ayase knew that he didn't want the man to leave. He turned his blue eyes towards the brown ones and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Kanou-san…" he said softly and he started to sob loudly, which hurt his ribs even more. "A-aa…" he sobbed, with a glance of pain in his voice.

Kanou shushed him softly, while placing himself beside the blonde on the bed. He softly caressed the blonde hair and stared towards the now red cheeks. The boy's normal colour had returned.

"Stop crying, you'll only hurt yourself…" Kanou said, but a smile was plastered on his face. The thought that the blonde cried because of seeing him could only mean that he had missed him.

"U-Uu… K-Kanou-san…" the blonde said and placed his and over the man's as he caressed the blonde's cheek.

"I'm here." he whispered in reply.

"Y-you saved m-me…" the boy sobbed, though his sobs started to disappear.

"If I really had saved you, it would be me in this bed." he replied. "I'm so sorry about everything." he continued after a long silence. "About not stopping you from leaving. I should've… told you." he stared down at the hand on his lap.

"… t-told me what?" the blonde asked, staring into the brown eyes intently. The man looked back, but somehow stayed fully silent.

Someya had asked the blonde to tell the man what he felt towards him, and back then he didn't have any courage left to say it. He didn't know how to put it into words, and maybe, just maybe, Kanou had the exact same problem.

"The way my heart thumps when you like at me like that." he said. Ayase could feel it too. "How hard I would suffer once you walked out of my door, and I did suffer." so did the blonde. "It's just that… feeling I get when I'm with you, and I feared to miss it. I should've told you before, but was unable to. You want this life, don't you? Without me." Kanou's stare became strange and blurry. The blonde shook his head almost unnoticeable, but the man saw it.

"I do want to lead my own life. Go to work, make my own money, have family, children… that's how I planned it. But you turned that plan upside-down… and I can't do it without you anymore. I feel broken and alone." the blue eyes stared into the dark ones and Kanou seemed shocked at what he heard.

"I need you, Kanou-san. I think that I am… like Someya-san and her girls. They all adore you. They're all in love with another man. I think I am too." the last sentence was pronounced so silently that Kanou had put his head so close to the boy's that their lips almost touched.

"I love you too." Kanou replied, also in a most silent voice. Ayase smiled faintly, turning a bright red now, and the man softly placed his lips onto the blonde's. They both had missed this… so much. Kanou placed his hands beside the boy's head and they now enjoyed every moment of the sweet touch.

"Would you like to come back home with me? I'll let you go to work. Without Kuba." Kanou said with a smile. Ayase smiled back.

"I'd like that." he said. "But why don't you come live with me? In my apartment?" Kanou stared at the boy bluntly.

"Everyone knows about us and my neighbours really love you. We can still take your house as a holiday place." Ayase smiled brightly. Kanou nodded.

"Yeah, I like that idea." he replied and he again stared towards the blue. He now realised that it didn't matter where he lived. As long as the blonde was around he'd be happy. He'd be having a family, and so would Ayase. And that's exactly what he had planned for from the beginning.

* * *

><p>So? What do you think, reviews are very pleasurable! :D<p>

Thank you for reading this short story... I was totally blocked with 'The Cute Blonde Vampire' and 'The Daughter of A Kami-sama' and therefore decided to write down this idea... I do hope I didn't disappoint any of you!

Love and hugs from me, my dear readers, whom I love sooo much!


End file.
